


Threshold Allegiances

by Tigerstar



Series: Threshold [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU Without SkyClan, Other, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Threshold (Warrior Cats AU), ThunderClan (Warriors), Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerstar/pseuds/Tigerstar
Summary: Current Clan allegiances for Threshold.This story features an entirely original cast of characters. Despite potential name overlap, none of these characters are meant to represent previous canonical characters in the Warriors series. This is simply posted as a reference for readers of the Threshold series!CURRENTLY UPDATED TO: Daybreak (Cricketpaw's Story) (4/22)
Series: Threshold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713589





	Threshold Allegiances

**CLAN ALLEGIANCES IN DAYBREAK**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** : Hawkstar

_Brown tabby tom, splashed with white. Green eyes._

 **DEPUTY** : Talonfall

_Black tom. Keen yellow eyes._

Apprentice: Cricketpaw

 **MEDICINE CAT** : Yellowpetal

_Blue-cream tortoiseshell. Bright yellow eyes._

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE** : Larkpaw

_Very pale blue-gray and orange calico she-cat. Brown eyes._

 **WARRIORS** :

Adderstripe

_Gray-brown tabby tom. Brown eyes._

Cloudchase

_Soft gray-furred tom with a white streak on his nose. Green eyes._

Frostbreeze

_Cream she-cat with blue eyes._

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Longleg

_Black-and-white patched tom. Green-yellow eyes._

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Paledawn

_Lilac-and-cream tortoiseshell. Blue eyes._

Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Quickwing

_White she-cat with big patches of red and black fur. Green eyes._

Apprentice: Softpaw

Runningblaze

_Mostly white tom with several patches of orange. Orange eyes._

Apprentice: Galepaw

Tallfern

_Black-and-white dappled she-cat. Green eyes._

Waspwing

_Glossy, gold-brown tabby tom. Green eyes._

**QUEENS:**

Brackentail

_Brown tabby she-cat splashed with white. Brown eyes._

Kits: Ivykit, Rabbitkit

**APPRENTICES:**

Bluepaw

_Muscular blue-gray tom. Sharp blue eyes._

Cricketpaw

_Tall, wiry black tom. Green eyes._

Fawnpaw

_White calico she-cat with big splotches of black and smaller splotches of red. Green eyes._

Galepaw

_Dark gray cat with a white nose, chest, belly, and feet. Gray eyes._

Larkpaw

_Very pale blue and orange she-cat. Brown eyes._

Meadowpaw

_Light brown tabby she-cat. Green eyes._

**ELDERS:**

Harefoot

Thin brown tabby tom. Brown-gold eyes.

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** : Halfstar

_A surefooted cream-gray tom with dark gray tabby point markings. Blue eyes._

**DEPUTY** : Goldthroat

_A very large golden tom, with a unique, darker tabby pattern marbling his sleek fur. Golden eyes._

**MEDICINE CAT:** Mosspelt

_Small brown tabby tom. Green eyes._

**WARRIORS:**

Beesong

_Very diluted orange-brown she-cat. Orange eyes._

Bluebird

_Pretty white she-cat. Blue eyes._

Briarclaw

_Brown tom with unusual dark spots along sides. Amber eyes._

Fogstream

_Slender gray tom with dark gray seal points. Badly scarred face. Silver eyes._

Leafnose

_Gray tabby tom. Green eyes._

Rowanshade

_Large black tom. Yellow eyes._

Specklewing

_Predominantly black she-cat with smudges of white and orange fur. Orange eyes._

Spottedtail

_White she-cat with black splatters on face and tail. Yellow eyes._

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Smolderfoot 

_White tom with gray smudges on forehead, tail, and feet. Yellow eyes._

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Willowtail

_Gray-brown she-cat with tabby stripes. Green eyes._

 **QUEENS** :

Appleflower

_Calico she-cat. Green eyes._

Kits: Mousekit, Petalkit, Redkit

**APPRENTICES:**

Foxpaw

_Handsome silver- and white-brindled tom, darker tabby markings on legs. Gold eyes._

Mothpaw

_Cream-furred she-cat with reddish tabby markings on face, legs, and tail. Blue eyes._

**ELDERS** : 

Goosewing

_Ragged-looking long-furred gray she-cat. Yellow eyes._

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** : Minkstar

_Small black she-cat. Sharp yellow eyes._

 **DEPUTY** : Reedtail

_Orange tabby tom with a thick, bushy tail. Warm brown eyes._

 **MEDICINE CATS** : Dapplepool

_Marbled silver and black tom. Brown eyes._

Fernfrost

_Golden tabby tom. Kindly orange eyes._

 **WARRIORS** :

Brookheart

_Gray-and-white tuxedo she-cat. Brown eyes._

Littlefoot

_Cream-colored tom with patches of red fur on head and tail. Brown eyes._

Piketooth

_Black tom speckled unusually with white. Yellow eyes._

Rainfall 

_Sleek black-and-white tom with long legs. Scar along ribs. Green eyes._

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Ripplestone

_Large gray tabby tom. Golden eyes._

Silverscale

_Smoky blue-black she-cat with uneven patches of white fur. Blue eyes._

Apprentice: Shinepaw

Sunstream

_Muscular orange spotted tabby. Scar on chest. Brown eyes._

Troutleap

_Brown-and-white patched tabby she-cat. Green eyes._

Viperstrike

_Gray-furred tabby she-cat with brown stripes. Green eyes._

Volefang

_Small brown tom with faint tabby markings. Yellow eyes._

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

 **QUEENS** :

Shimmerfur

_Deep brown she-cat. Warm brown eyes._

Kits: Dark-kit, Shellkit

**APPRENTICES:**

Tigerpaw

_Golden tabby she-cat with flashes of bright orange fur. Dark, clear stripes. Green eyes._

Swiftpaw

_Brown tabby tom with a white splash on forehead and white paws. Green eyes._

Shinepaw

_Brown tabby tuxedo tom with dark black stripes. Green eyes._

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** : Stagstar

_Sorrel tom with prominent ears. Brown eyes._

 **DEPUTY** : Owlclaw

_Very large tawny brown tabby tom with a white chin. Yellow eyes._

**MEDICINE CAT** : Antlerfall

_Muscular, cream-furred tom with pale golden tabby markings. Blue eyes._

 **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE** : Curlpaw

_A black she-cat with ears that curl cutely. Golden eyes._

 **WARRIORS** :

Badgerstripe

_Very large black tom with white paws and a white stripe down his nose._

Bramblethorn

_Marbled black-and-orange calico she-cat. Bright brown eyes._

Brindlebelly

_Gray-brown tabby with dark stripes. Brown eyes._

Featherpelt

_Long-furred gray she-cat. Warm, green-gold eyes._

Mousefang

_Very small dark tabby she-cat with a white chest. Brown eyes._

Oakfur 

_Long-furred brown tabby tom. Brown eyes._

Apprentice: Batpaw

Pinenose

_Black-striped brown tabby tom with a splash of white on his nose. Brown eyes._

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Ravenwing

_Large, solid black tom. Yellow eyes._

Whitesmoke

_Long-furred white tom. Clever gray eyes._

**APPRENTICES:**

Batpaw

_Sleek black she-cat with a white spot on her chest. Amber eyes._

Curlpaw

_A small, black she-cat with ears that curl cutely inward. Amber eyes._

Nightpaw

_Black tom with one white paw. Amber eyes._


End file.
